guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monument of Honor
My monument of honor doesn't look like this. It has a big statue in the blue stuff as well. Here's a screenie of it. http://img440.imageshack.us/img440/8665/gw038mz9.jpg --24.78.143.71 03:20, 2 September 2007 (CDT) *Ditto. I think this is linked to the amount of maxed titles you have. Do you happen to have 5-9 maxed titles? -WNxZexion 09:45, 2 September 2007 (CDT) **Yea, I've got 9 maxed I think. --24.78.143.71 19:32, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::Exactly. I'm about to hit 10, so I'll see if it changes further into the Kind Of A Big Deal title track. RoseOfKali 16:49, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Jefe Is there any information on as to how many titles are displayed max? also is it known wether a not maxed title such as lucky will grow as your title does, or does it not even make a difference? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.61.91.70 ( ) }. the deep, but no urgoz? why is there a title you can show for doing the deep, but not for urgoz? doesn't seem fair. Anikulapo 21:31, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :Did you even check? I doubt that there is a title for completing The Deep but not for Urgoz's Warren. --Kale Ironfist 21:40, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::The titles are still being added. Some others to look for are Legendary protector, all guardian titles, and legendary skill hunter. Also, the sweet tooth and drunkard requirements are not confirmed to be from the first rank -Ezekiel 05:28, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :::: I have Drunkard r1, but can't display it. Ichimaru 11:18, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :::My ranger has completed Urgoz a number of times and the monument does not recognize it, but I'll have to do it again to see if the game will remember it now since it sounds like that is what's needed. Anikulapo 08:12, 5 September 2007 (CDT) On another note, does The Deep have to be completed after the release of GWEN for the title to be available? I've done it twice in the past and that title wasn't available to me. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 11:10, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :Yes. 11:30, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::Probably because before the release of GWEN the game did not keep track of whether you completed the mission or not. (Unlike the Sorrow's Furnace quests, which the game did keep track of.) RoseOfKali 16:39, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Do you have to complete it in HM too? Talos935 15:48, 9 September 2007 (CDT) I think its after the GWEN realese becaue i beat the Deep 4 times and i cant display it either Doom Box!!! 15:08, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Gamer Rank It's not true that u can show gamer rank 2+! im rank 2 (pro skillz) and can actally NOT show the title yet. Can anybody confirm that? :Confirmed. I suspect it displays at rank 3. Rette Alarix 129.105.122.65 14:38, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::That sucks. I love my Pro Skillz title. Screw the idiotic numchuck skillz. They should let me show it at rank 2! I PROTEST!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:51, 5 September 2007 (CDT) DoA Saw a SS of a DoA title (conqueror of the Domain of Anguish), no idea what the requirements are. --image:Epinephrine.jpg ~ Epinephrine 09:59, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :Yes i obtain this today, require is to camplete all quest's and kill Mallyx. 150px ~ Wrzosek ::This isn't retroactive =( Caasig 05:08, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Vanquisher The Monument is allowing me to display my Elonan Vanquisher title, so i'll make a section for those titles on the page. SarielV 23:42, 5 September 2007 (CDT) SF The Sorrow Furnace one displayes after you complete Final Assault, which comes after the To Sorrow Furnace quest, does that count as the same chain though? [[User:Gonzo|'Gonzo']] (talk | ) 09:09, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :Can you do The Final Assault without doing To Sorrow's Furnace? --84.24.206.123 09:46, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::It's not possible to get Final Assault without completing To Sorrow's Furnace. I don't know what would happen if you partied with someone who had it active and then finished it though. -Ezekiel 11:28, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::: I partied w/ a guildie to do Final Assault to finish my baby moa on a char that had not done the SF questline, was able to accept and complete the quest, the title does not appear for me. Anikulapo 22:47, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I completed that quest chain before the release of Eye of the North, and it doesn't show up as a possible achievement to display. Looks like you have to finish Final Assault again for it to show up. -Gildan Bladeborn 11:56, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::::: Title appeared for me after completing the Final Assault. 91.104.19.65 :::::: I completed the SF chain before the release of EotN, and none of my chars can display the statuette. Actually, I can now take the "Final Assault" quest outside the war camp again. Very, very uncool :( ::::::: Final Assault has always been repeatable. -Ezekiel 02:16, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::: Well, my grief is not that it's repeatable, but that I have to do it again to make my statues appear :/ ::::::::: I thought the same thing as you for a moment today, til I rememebred something from way back. Completing the Final Assault is NOT in fact the final reward for Sorrows Furnace, the final reward is off the dwarven prospecter outside of Deldrimor War Camp. On a character who previously beat sorros, all you need to do is beat "The Final Assault" again, speak to the dwarf in charge in Sorrows for the reward, then go back and see the prospecter for the final reward. You'll then gain the HoM stuff without having to beat all the other quests a second time. --85.62.18.8 00:57, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: Personally I went back there to get a Black Moa anyway, it is soooo much easier with heroes -Ezekiel 12:34, 26 October 2007 (UTC) FoW/UW I took the liberty to add the Legendary Defender of Ascalon and the conqueror of FoW to the list. I'm assuming there is also a conqueror of UW, however I'd like confirmation from someone who has already achieved this before adding it to the article.French Connections 14:00, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :Last night a group of us completed all the quests in UW, and no new monument options appeared. Maybe you have to vanquish it? 24.6.103.1 14:32, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::That's bizarre... O_O I don't think vanquishing it will do anything, tho. It should be comparable to the FOW requirement, meaning all the quests. Did you complete ALL the quests after the release of GWEN, or were some completed before and you just finished the rest? RoseOfKali 15:08, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::OOH! OOH! Has anyone tried walking into UW with hero Gwen in their party? Maybe her mother's Ghost has a quest or something, which will complete the UW quest list? RoseOfKali 15:10, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::: Um.. yes? Go to the Gwen hero page, it says stuff at the bottom 'bout Gwen's convo with mother in UW. [[user:Eronth|‽-'('єronħ')']] ''no'' 15:39, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Guild did all of UW yesterday, got the monument Nietzsche 21:06, 9 September 2007 (CDT) currently FoW and UW are somewhat bugged, teams that complete these are having mixed results when it comes to being able to display a title Does anyone know if you have to complete all the quests in one trip or can they be done over multiple visits to get the monument? Just wondering since the quests disappear from your log each time you leave. —Vendetta411 00:23, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :I assume it's in one sitting, but I haven't done it -Ezekiel 02:36, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::I read that Eternal Conqueror of The Underworld needs to be achieved in one run in which you complete all the missions. Is that true? And is it the same for Eternal Conqueror of The Fissure of Woe? °*° Fei °*° 15:31, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::The only stops you may make are breaks within FoW/UW itself. FoW is easy, tho. 8man party kicks ass there so bad if you can lure a bit -- -- (s)talkpage 15:34, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::::It's a question of time, not of difficult. Doing all the quests in one run needs a lot of time at pc without stopping... °*° Fei °*° 16:51, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Finaally have mine after 4 try... Monument of Honor at 20 maxed titles Have the title "I have many leather-bound books" (rank 4) This is what my statue looks like if someone wants to post it. If you need to see I have the title to verify the statue, ill upload a cap of that as well Mike The Psycho 18:46, 6 September 2007 (CDT) So now we have monument for maxed titles 0-4, 5-9, 10-14, and 20-24. Need one for 15-19... RoseOfKali 05:04, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :Never mind that ^... Anyone have 25+? RoseOfKali 05:06, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Added 15-19 Yesterday, I wanna see the "God Amongst Mere Mortals" hall. [[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 09:45, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Unfortunately my graphics card doesn't display the monument properly, otherwise I'd toss up a screencap of 25+: http://img249.imageshack.us/img249/3108/monumentswd3.jpg It's basically the same as the one for 20+, but with a beam of blue light from the ceiling illuminating the entire monument. http://img524.imageshack.us/img524/5259/beamxu4.jpg If anyone wants to take a proper screencapture of it, feel free to contact me in-game. --Exa 20:46, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Here is a screen shot to verify that the monument is the same for r4 and r5 of the koabd track. IMGhttp://img.photobucket.com/albums/v201/tufnel/gw024.jpg[/IMG] 72.11.116.63 18:18, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :That's not the same, there's a beam of light on top and bottom --Gimmethegepgun 18:30, 20 September 2007 (CDT) Yeah, your right. Its a very subtle difference but it should probably be revised. Im not on GW for a bit, but if anyone wants to crop that screenie above, its alright with me. 72.11.116.63 23:46, 24 September 2007 (CDT) I was looking and according to my friends and the official wiki the beam of light streaming from the face of the statue is there because they have filled their hall ie 5 titles, 5 armors, 11 destroyer weapons, 20 minipets, and 5 heros/pets. Not because they have 25 maxed titles. I think there's simply no progression in the Honor monument after a certain point. It looks the same to me at r6, the final tier, as it did at r5 (never had a r4 monument to personally compare against, so I'm not sure about that one).--Exa 11:42, 16 October 2007 (UTC) A shot of the tapestry at all levels is up at the official wiki (can't use it here because of copyright issues). There are indeed 6 levels. SarielV 08:33, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Guardian Titles? Noticed we don't have any of the Guardian Titles or the Legendary guardian title on here. Can someone check any of these titles? -Ezekiel 05:59, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :Here. I've taken the liberty of uploading a screenshot of all my monuments, someone more literate than me can do the actual article :p :Also, guardian displays as that silly map, the insignia is the same as protector, with the Hard Mode helmet above it in gold. Legendary Vanquisher has the same insignia as the Vanquishers, the monument is the same as the Legendary Carto/Protector/Guardian. :If there's anything I missed, let me know! Mdkblackwolf 10:07, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Pictures of Trophies I was thinking, why not link the name of the trophies to pictures of them? Comments?[[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 09:47, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :Agreed. People should attempt to take the pictures during the little cinematic when they are being added, which grants the best view of the statue. We could even make it into a table-like gallery, kind of like the armor galleries. This will remove about half the text currently on the page describing all the statues. RoseOfKali 15:06, 9 September 2007 (CDT) I uploaded 3 of the trophies. Fortune, Misfortune, Hero of Elona. . I hope this helps. I took the screenshots during the cinematic. Kunpapa 12:20, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Titan Quest Has anyone completed the Titan Quest series in Tyria after the relase of GW:EN? I wonder if it has a statue as well. :I would doubt it, it's a non-repeatable quest so anyone that already had it done should be able to claim it now, someone would've mentioned it by now if that was so. -Ezekiel 05:01, 12 September 2007 (CDT) No tapestry? No tapestry to activate this one??? It took mine from my inventory!!!!(Am Bups 08:41, 17 September 2007 (CDT)) Sweet Tooth The article says that the Sweet Tooth's trophy can be displayed when you "obtain a''' rank in the Sweeth Tooth title track". I think this isn't any rank in the title but only the maximum one (Connoisseur of Confectionaries) because I have achieved rank 1 but I can't display anything. Fei 18:25, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :Sorry about that, I made it like that during the launch when I didn't know which rank was needed. So I left it on "a rank" which is completely ambiguous between "any rank" and "a specific but not mentioned rank" -Ezekiel 19:33, 25 September 2007 (CDT) Wisdom? Does Wisdom title(the ID golds one) show in here? Cause I can't see it being mentioned on the page, I wanna know if i really have to max it out to display it.TwilightRhapsody 05:47, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :What rank of wisdom do you have? You're right it's not mentioned, every other listed pve title is only displayed on the max rank so it is likely the same for wisdom and treasure hunter. -Ezekiel 08:38, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::First rank approaching second :(. was just curious about the investment that takes to get the monument, as the max (Source of Wisom @ 10,000) seems a bit daunting. TwilightRhapsody 09:16, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :::Yikes, I agree. It is possible that it can be shown on a lower rank, but it would be the only PvE title to do so. -Ezekiel 09:36, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm r3 and I do not get an option to display it. -- Enigma 09:53, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I was r6 in chest title and was unable to display it. Now i'm r7 and i can. Also, the same is for wisdom title. I'm r6 atm, and can't display it. Xaphan67 16:57, 6 October 2007 (UTC) So you can confirm "Legendary Treasure Hunter" with a r7 requirement? awesome, just need to pick where to put it, I think treasure hunter and wisdom should be linked, possibly also with the lucky titles. -Ezekiel 04:14, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yes I confirm r7 is the requirement. Here is some usefull links : Eternal Treasure Hunter : http://img260.imageshack.us/my.php?image=chestsvi2.jpg Eternal Source of Wisdom : http://img205.imageshack.us/my.php?image=wisdomut5.jpg Monument of Honnor with r5 KoABD title (25 to 29 maxed titles) : http://img442.imageshack.us/my.php?image=r5koabdov5.jpg ::::::(sry i don't know how to upload images on wiki, so i used ImageShack) Xaphan67 13:29, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Uh... that looks the same as the r4 posted earlier in this talk... care to elaborate? It looks the same... does it even change? Resetting indent, It's not the same, there's a column of light above and below it, exactly as mentioned above. -Ezekiel 09:34, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :I hope Xaphan67 doesn't mind if I upload the r5 KOABD to the article. I will give him credit for it and license as a screenshot. RoseOfKali 21:26, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Master of the north proof Since I know someone will ask, its here. :Nice. Sirocco 02:37, 19 October 2007 (UTC) sunspear lightbringer I'll add these to the list, seems like they're no different from the other rep titles. I have Spearmarshal and can't display it yet, so it has to be rank 10 to display. I assume the same for Lightbringer. 70.209.186.147 04:33, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :The previous was my comment. I realized that the reputation tracks were just all ungrouped, so I put them together. Also grouped the guardian and protector lines, since they all count for Legendary Guardian. RoseOfKali 05:25, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::Don't know why sunspear and lightbringer weren't with the Eotn factions. I do think that Luxon and Kurzick should be different though. While they are present in PvE (especially with the PvE only skills) they behave like a PvP title in that they can be displayed at lower than max rank and are account based rather than character based. Also to even add to these titles requires being in an aligned guild. They are similar but not quite the same as the other reputation titles. -Ezekiel 07:29, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Edit button overkill Am I the only one seeing about 20 edit buttons across each other at the last line of the reputation section? --Progger 10:12, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :Get a bigger screen for a better lineup. I have thesame problem :) Downstairs on the widescreen, it looks much better. -- -- (s)talkpage 10:14, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::I just noticed this problem too, I don't think a wider monitor is the solution. http://img233.imageshack.us/my.php?image=monumentofhonorguildwikid5.png Mechasoupx 16:14, 4 November 2007 (UTC) In the older versions the edit glitch isnt there but when reverting it comes back again, plus i have a 1280x1024 screen and im seeing it--Chris1645 20:54, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Slaver's Exile monument? Looks like every elite area has one except Slavers. Rette Alarix 17:34, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :Since they've rolled cartography, protector, guardian and vanquisher into one title that one might be in there too. Seeing as you must complete Slavers on NM and HM to max Master of the North. (Okay so technically you don't have to, you could get the other 1001/1031 points) -Ezekiel 00:11, 20 November 2007 (UTC) /sigh I highly dislike how you cannot rearrange the trophies manually, the setups they give me are very unappealing, heres to hope they fix it. Matrim 03:08, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :I second that, trying to get the ones you want to display on the monument is a real pain. Bump FTW! If anyone from Anet reads this, a simple user interface where the trophies are buttons. Click 5 and there they are. Tired of my weak protector trophy showing up when just finishing it gives a much nicer one. Sindy go boom 21:16, 25 January 2008 (UTC) completed monuments and changes to display I have 16 completed titles and 4 completed monuments (titles, heroes, minipets and armor). My Monument of Honor appears just as it did when I had 16 completed titles and 3 completed monuments. Based on the description for this Monument, I expected the appearance to change to what it would be if I had KOABD r4 - adding my 16 completed titles and my 4 completed monuments. How exactly does this work, then? Do I need to complete all 5 monuments for any of them to have an affect on the display of the Honor Monument? --TdT 20071221 :You don't get a title from completing Monuments, what made you think you would? Also, put new comments on the bottom --Gimmethegepgun 01:06, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::I never said that I thought I'd get a title for completing the monuments. What I said was that based on the information I read previously here and elsewhere, completing a single monument would change the appearance of the HoM in a fashion similar to a completed monument acting as a virtual tick against the KOABD title track, so that a toon with 16 completed titles and 4 completed monuments would have an HoM that would appear as if you were KOABD r4 as opposed to KOABD r3. Although I apologise for not posting my new comment at the bottom, I must request that responses to comments be kept in the accurate context of the given comment to avoid discussion threads potentially turning into flame-fests and to maintain the functional validity of this wiki. ::I was able to confirm the impact of completed monuments on HoM appearance by completing the weapon monument. Upon completing the last monument, I had to rezone before the change occurred, causing my HoM to appear as if I had KOABD r4 instead of KOABD r3. I would also like to request that someone reword the note under the heading "description" to make it a bit clearer that all 5 monuments need to be completed in order for completed monuments to count as a virtual KOABD rank up for the purposes of HoM appearance. I wont do this myself for fear that I'll be accused of expecting a title for modifying a wiki article. -- TdT 20071222 :::It seemed clear to me before, but I made a tiny addition that might help people who are confused. 04:03, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Thank you, the wording now totally clarifies it! -- TdT 20071222 :::::So, by "completed" you mean every displayable hero has to be on the hero monument to count? Or only 5 to fill the display? Every existing miniature? Or only 20? Does "completed" mean that the '''display is filled, but you don't need more than that? RoseOfKali 22:38, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Completed means no more free spots. Just like an armor monument with 5 sets is full. --- -- (s)talkpage 22:45, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::So, you need to have all 11 Destroyer items displayed? Bogus... >_< My necro doesn't need martial weapons... RoseOfKali 22:48, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Anet's a bitch, and then there's GW2 --- -- (s)talkpage 22:49, 2 January 2008 (UTC) meh :/ i filled all monuments and appearance of monument of honor didn't change... still looks like it did - koabd 1 :So, you got 20 minis, 11 destroyer weapons, 5 heros, 5 armor sets, and 5 title displays? Did you rezone after displaying the last item? (sign your posts) RoseOfKali 22:44, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I am a lvl 4 KOABD, i have all of the above displayed, and i have rezoned plenty of ::::times....the monument has NOT changed to the appearance of the lvl 5 KOABD monument (like ::::it says it will) 10:21, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Weird. Maybe there are some other requirements we don't know of. RoseOfKali 19:25, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::I am lvl 3 KOABD, I got all monuments completed, I rezoned, reloged, rearranged the displays, even tried with the graphics settings. Nothing. hasn't changed at all. 01:32, 20 January 2008 (UTC) It does not have to be changed. You don't have to post a screenshot to prove every little detail of something. I just confirmed this with a guildmate today. He is level 4 in KOABD. He did not have the beam of light shining on his monument. He put in his last destroyer weapon, daggers, not that it matters--no change immediately. He then came out to district 2 and added me to party. We went in---weirdly enough, no change. He was then showing me his destroyer daggers, then wanted to show that he was putting all his destroyer weapons on his heroes and what they looked like. We went back out and he added Goren, Vekk, and Melonni. When we went back in, the beam of ceiling light was shining on his monument. Don't know if adding heroes mattered, or if it was just a delay on the server. Either way, I took a screenshot to compare to when he gets levels 5 and 6 of KOABD. If some of you still don't believe, I don't see how I could take another screenshot that shows he is level 4 with a "full" beam of light monument of honor, but am willing to try if there are still doubters out there. Guardian of Elona 18:22, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::I followed your suggestions and worked a bit on unlocking my last hero (Anton) and inviting someone to my HoM and suprisingly it worked!!! My lvl 4 KoBD HoM upgraded to lvl 5!!! So as a conclusion it has to be either having all heroes unlocked on the account or just simply inviting someone else to see your HoM in addition to having all monuments completed. 08:02, 3 February 2008 (UTC) wish I knew how to post a screenshot here... I filled my HoM when I had R2 in KoaBD. After inviting someone, the statue indeed changed to R3. Now, I am R3 in KoaBD, and of course my HoM is still full, but the statue didnt upgrade to R4, not even after adding some heroes or adding another person to my party. r6 + all monuments completed? I was wondering if anyone has gotten that and could tell if it still looks the same as r6 (which looks the same as r5 or r4 with all monuments complete :P) :Well, r5 looks different from r4, it has a column of light. We are still missing the screenie of normal r6, which, according to the above unsigned comment, looks the same as r5. This should be verified and noted on the r5 thumbnail, stating it's both r5 and r6. And I doubt that the look changes beyond r6. RoseOfKali 20:29, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::r4 with all monuments, according to the article, should look the same as r5, and the fact it looks the same as r6 i took form other comments you see on this discussion page. :::R6 + all monuments completed does not change the look. ::::Why do people so persistently not sign their comments? RoseOfKali 09:31, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Anons? -Ezekiel 04:55, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Because GuildWiki:Sign your comments wants to be higher than 75 on --Gimmethegepgun 05:02, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Did you say GuildWiki:Sign your comments? -Ezekiel 10:51, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yes, he did say GuildWiki:Sign your comments. Sloth 13:56, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::It is the same after r6, correct, even with completed monuments. Again, my graphics card blows, but you can contact me to take a look for yourself if interested.--Exa 01:22, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Monument Resembles... Is it just my imagination, or does this monument resemble a Mursaat? Yamagawa 05:03, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :/agree Lost-Blue 05:06, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Uh... not really. O_o More than anything, it resembles the Eternal Sunspear statue, but with wings. Mursaat feathers look nothing like the wings on this monument. RoseOfKali 15:20, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Zaishen Title Displayable? :I think it is, but I'm not sure if it's confirmed (people may not have got that rank yet) RandomTime 16:03, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::It is, I just added it to the page. It looks really freaking cool, too. 08:12, 12 May 2008 (UTC)